tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Evan Fitzroy
Evan Fitzroy (フィッツロイエヴァン, Fittsuroi Evu~an) is a C-rated ghoul, currently factionless, living in the 12th ward. Appearance Evan is of his own volition a rather plain looking person, apart from being a white person in Japan. His hair is messy, platinum blonde, and reaches to the middle of his neck. Most of the time, his green eyes look dull and lifeless. The only vaguely distinguishing feature about him is the pair of piercings in the upper part of his right ear, which he changes the jewelry for frequently. His build is unnoticeably athletic. Not exactly skinny but not fat by any means. Like any regular person, his clothing changes quite a bit on a day to day basis. His ghoul attire is standardized as a pinstriped, olive green suit with a red longsleeved undershirt. A tie colored in thick alternating stripes of black and the same olive green as the suit hangs loosely from his neck. Evan’s mask is plain white and covers the whole face. Its only features are a plainly smiling mouth and two eyes, left closed, right open. The open eye fits so that it shows Evan’s eye and the other eye has a small hole along the closed eyelid to allow him to see through that side as well. The mouth and the closed eye are stitched with red thread. Personality A proper psychopath by the clinical definition, Evan is deceitful, manipulative, and nearly emotionless. He fakes emotions really well, but that’s all. By driving humans to depression, suicide, or simply provoking a strong emotional reaction, Evan derives something close to joy and happiness. As a result, he is constantly seeking out this sort of interaction with others in a variety of ways. Ghouls do not give him the same feeling, but he enjoys poking at them anyway. Though he is not capable of most basic emotion, he still has a sense of respect for those he considers noteworthy or interesting. He is otherwise eloquent with a naturally soothing voice and is unfailingly polite, even to his enemies. All of these traits drive his way of fighting which is purely through psychological tactics and talking until his opponents are distraught enough to be defeated, willing to give up on their own, or distracted enough for him to escape. He shows no interest in those who cannot be “attacked” this way, believing them boring. Recently, due to some rather exceptional encounters, Evan has felt stirrings of both irritation and sympathy, which he has done his best to ignore. History Unimportant. Powers and Abilities Keen Insight: Evan has a talent for reading people's cue and emotions, despite being incapable of them himself. This is due to years of experience toying with people. Any sort of overtly presented visual or verbal cues can and will be picked up by him. Emotional Stability: Since he lacks the capacity to feel emotion, he is likewise unable to be shaken by intimidation, flirtatious behavior, or attempts to anger him. Combat: : Strengths: Exceptionally average. No real weakpoints in strength, speed, or durability. : Weaknesses: As above, exceptionally average, so no real strengths either. Tends to avoid actual combat and has little proper fighting experience. Leaves a fight if it bores him. Kagune Type: Bikaku Appearance: A rather plain tail-type as most Bikaku tend to be. Its only defining characteristics are its orange coloration and the set of hollow bony plates that manifest at its end that produce a sound similar to a rattlesnake when shaken. Strengths: Somewhat N/A. He barely even uses it. Weaknesses: See Strengths. Threads Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Yuugure Category:Bikakus